


¡Creo que ahora soy una mujer!

by orphan_account



Category: Karmaland
Genre: Cuntboy, Fingering, Karmaland - Freeform, M/M, Menstruation, No sé que acabo de escribir, Other, posible angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tras una fiesta Alexby despierta descubriendo que la parte inferior de su cuerpo ahora es el de una mujer. Tiene miedo y no sabe a quien pedirle ayuda, hasta que se encuentra con una cara familiar ¿quizás el fanático de los búhos podría ayudarle?
Relationships: Fargan/Alexby
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	¡Creo que ahora soy una mujer!

**Author's Note:**

> No me funen yo solo escribi algo a base de un chiste sobre la menstruación(? ;_;

La luz del sol atravesaba la ventana transmitiendo calidez a la piel de Alexby, el que recién despertaba tras volver de una fiesta en casa de Vegetta. 

Se estiró en la cama con naturalidad. Sintiendo los rayos del sol brindarle calor a su pálida piel. Bostezo con gusto y se levanto en sus pijamas para ir al baño a arreglarse.

La fiesta había sido alocada, hubieron peleas y gente matándose a besos en algunas esquinas, lleno de aldeanos y una que otra stripper, bastante informal para el cumpleaños de Vegetta. Alexby había tomado suficiente alcohol como para no recordar bien que había pasado, despertando con una resaca y sintiéndose levemente mareado. Estaba cepillándose los dientes mientras veía su reflejo, el cuál parecía más que nada un extraño producto de la resaca.

Una vez miro hacia abajo noto que algo no estaba bien.

En su muslo, lentamente, se deslizaba una gota de sangre que caía rumbo al piso.

Estaba sangrando.

Miro sus pantalones de pijama y habían manchas de sangre.

Se asustó y entró en pánico.

Bajó su ropa interior y la reviso, viendo manchas de sangre frescas en la parte frontal.

Entonces miro a su intimidad.

Y no estaba.

Se había ido.

En su lugar estaba lo contrario, la parte de una chica.

No se atrevió a revisar, tenía miedo y vergüenza de la situación. Mágicamente había despertado con una vagina y no sabía de quién sospechar. Aparte para colmo estaba menstruando.   
Sabía de los cólicos y como estos podían ser lo peor que podrían sufrir las chicas durante su período, lo sabía perfectamente tras haber vivido junto a Amidala y haber soportado sus repentinos cambios de ánimo y múltiples quejas al respecto. 

No sabía a quién de sus amigos llamar y pedirle ayuda, seguramente la mayoría se reiría en su cara o no le creería.

Se sentía solo.

Busco en sus cajones ropa interior limpia y procedió a ducharse, se sentía sucio.

En la ducha el agua arrastró todo rastro de la sangre, mezclándose homogéneamente en el agua mientras se iba por el caño.

Alexby había colocado música para intentar distraerse, lo necesitaba, no sabía si era algo temporal o para siempre, y tenía miedo de que ello afectara otras partes de su cuerpo. Una vez termino de ducharse rápidamente se vistió y partió al pueblo, necesitaba comprar toallitas lo más pronto posible, su ropa quizás no resistiría el camino.

Se encontraba en la tienda, con cuidado de que nadie lo viese tomo el paquete rosa y lo guardo en una bolsa, si alguien lo descubría comprando aquello se le armaría un lío grande. Con cuidado se acercó a la caja entregando el pequeño paquete mientras sacaba del bolsillo las monedas a pagar. Se sabía el precio de memoria, y había traído un extra en caso de algo.

Entonces entro una cara familiar.

Bastante familiar.

Cabello castaño y ojos ámbar que lo miraban con alegría.

—¡Alexby!—Hablo con emoción. Alexby no respondió, rápidamente tomó el paquetito y lo escondió en la bolsa, con cuidado de que el otro no lo notara.

—¿Que te trae por aquí? Conociste alguna chica nueva que vienes a comprar cosas de ese estilo.—preguntó Fargan alegre mientras le daba un guiño y sonreía mostrando los colmillos. 

—No, nada de ese estilo ¿y a ti que te trae por aquí?—respondió dando lo mejor de si para no sonar nervioso, aunque seguro termino escuchándose así.

—Dulce, esa mujer me trae loco sabes, cada noche quiere más y más y yo no me puedo negar a esos ojitos verdes que tiene. Así que como se me acabaron los "globitos" he venido a por más.—Una sonrisa de triunfo adorno el rostro del mayor, Alexby sin querer se imagino la escena y se arrepintió de aquello, su rostro se decoró por un sonrojo y nervios atravesaron su cuerpo.

Sin duda hubo un tiempo donde sintió cosas por Dulce, pero eso había quedado en el pasado.

Ahora solo sentía cosas por Fargan, eso era peor.

El hombre ya estaba casado y era padre. Habían tenido sus roces en el pasado pero nunca llegó a nada más que miradas profundas en la esquina de un bar. Con Alexby sin aire desesperado por contacto.

Pensar en aquello le hizo sentirse como en aquellos momentos.

Desesperado, necesitado, ansioso por contacto con el moreno, querer tocar su piel y besar sus labios hasta quedarse sin oxígeno. Sus fantasías más secretas salían a la luz en esos momentos.

Entonces como un golpe de realidad Fargan apoyo su mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro.

—¿Te parece si pasamos el día juntos? Dulce no vuelve hasta la noche y necesito distraerme.—Lo miro con sus bellos ojos dorados, hipnotizantes para el menor, como si fuera un hechizo caía ante la petición.

—Puedes distraerte conmigo todo lo que quieras.–Respondió murmurando.

—¿Qué?

—Puedes pasar el día conmigo todo lo que quieras Fargan.—Se aclaro a si mismo, saliendo de su trance. El mayor sonrió con victoria y le pidió que lo esperara mientras compraba los preservativos. Un sentimiento agrio le invadió el corazón, pudo tolerar ayudarlo en su pedida de matrimonio, pudo tolerar tener que criar a su hijo, pudo soportar verlo casarse pero esto, era el colmo, era algo sumamente íntimo y sentía asco. 

Cuando el otro volvió fingió su mejor sonrisa y caminaron de vuelta al hogar del más joven.

Cuando llegaron Fargan se recostó en el sofá como le era costumbre, arrastrando al otro consigo en un abrazo juguetón.  
A Alexby normalmente no le hubiera molestado, lo hubiera apreciado más que a nada pero no era el momento ideal. Producto del abrazo su bolsa de compras había caído al suelo revelando el paquete rosa que era notable fácilmente.

El mayor hizo un silencio mientras miraba el pequeño cuadro rosa en el suelo, y le devolvía la mirada a la figura que abrazaba.

—Fargan, yo...—No sabía cómo expresarse, confiaba en Fargan pero no sabía si decirle lo que pasaba. Sabía que se reiría pero ¿y si le contaba a los demás?

—¿Que pasa Alexby? ¿Acaso tenías compañía y he venido a molestar?

—Yo...—No sabia como decirle, estaba atrapado en la misma oración de antes.

—Mira, si estoy molestando puedo irme no hay problema.—En cuanto las manos de Fargan dejaron de rodear a Alexby algo en este despertó, un sentido de alerta, como si le estuvieran quitando algo preciado, y las palabras salieron de su boca finalmente.

—Fargan, yo creo, que me ha venido.—Hablo tímidamente, escondiendo su boca con su mano.

—¿Venido qué?—le miro preocupado, reflejándose en sus orbes dorados.

—Creo que ahora, soy una mujer—Dijo lo último en voz baja, por lo que el otro no le pudo escuchar.

—¿Eres que, Alexby? me estás preocupando.—La voz una vez animada del castaño paso a ser una suave de preocupación genuina por su compañero.

—Creo que ahora soy una mujer. 

—Oh vaya, me hubieras dicho desde un inicio, supongo que debió incomodarte que te llamara por Alexby.—El menor suspiro para sus adentros ante la inocente torpeza del otro.

—No en ese sentido Fargan. Es otra cosa.—interrumpió al mayor. Mientras abandonaba el abrazo y se ponía de pie frente a él.

—Esta mañana, yo, mi cuerpo—Se llevo la mano al vientre—No eran los mismos de ayer. Desperté y mágicamente por alguna razón ahora tengo las partes de una chica en donde debería estar ya sabes qué.

—Oh vaya.—Fargan no sabía como responder.

—Y bueno, eso es lo que pasa.—Se le quedo mirando esperando una respuesta o el inminente silencio.

—¿Estas en esos días?—Alexby tímidamente asintió ante aquella pregunta que lo tomó desprevenido.

—¿Como lo supiste?

—Tu ropa, está manchada.—Alexby bajo la mirada viendo como sus jeans azules se habían teñido de un rojo oscuro, se sentó bastante apenado y solo guardo silencio mientras anotaba mentalmente el ir a cambiarse de ropa.

—Cuando Dulce se siente así siempre me pide que le haga unos masajes que le ayudan a aliviar el dolor, si quieres, yo podría... Pero solo si tú quieres o los necesitas.—Dulce, esa desgraciada, no podía pasar un momento sin mencionarla. Pero no era tiempo para enojarse, Fargan le estaba dando atención y eso lo hacía feliz.

—Te los pediré cuando los necesite, gracias. Ahora si me disculpas voy al baño.—Le sonrió y recogió el paquete de toallitas y se dirigió con prisas al baño a encerrarse de una vez.

Se encontraba sentado en el retrete, su ropa interior bajada debajo las rodillas mientras sostenía la toallita y trataba de ubicarla lo mejor que podía. Los boxers no estaban hechos para aquello y era más que obvio, por suerte la toallita era sin alas.

Después de varios intentos fallidos finalmente la ubicó correctamente, logrando así salir del baño más seguro y con un par de pantalones nuevos.

A pesar de la situación la conversación entre ambos continuó normalmente. Ahora se encontraban viendo una película mientras caía la noche, horas a las que Fargan tenía previsto irse a casa.  
Alexby sentía pena por ello, pero con la atención que recibía por parte del mayor le bastaba. 

Cuando Fargan se fue Alexby no le vio sentido a seguir despierto y se fue a dormir. Estaba teniendo un sueño normal, de no ser que sentía fuertes dolores en la zona baja del abdomen. Cuando despertó eran las doce de la noche, solo durmió tres horas y eso le molestó. Pero no tanto como aquel dolor que le tenía incapaz de moverse. 

Las primeras horas solo trato de volver a dormir, intento de todo, desde despejar su mente hasta contar ovejas, pero la dolencia continuó. Empezó a pensar en cosas que le molestaban lo que fue peor provocándole un pequeño llanto que no duró más de treinta minutos, en los cuales dejó que su ansiedad tomara el control volviéndose un desastre. Cuando volvió en si fue con todas sus fuerzas al baño a refrescarse la cara, el reloj marcaba las 2 a.m. y ya no encontraba solución al dolor.

Entonces recordó las palabras de Fargan.

_"Cuando Dulce se siente así me pide unos masajes que le ayudan a aliviar el dolor, si quieres yo podría..."_

Llamo a Fargan con la esperanza de que este siguiera despierto, realmente no deseaba molestarlo pero el dolor no hacía más que empeorar y ya se estaba hartando.

El celular sonó, a la segunda Fargan contesto y en vez de sonar adormilado o molesto se escuchó preocupado.

—¿Que pasa Alexby, necesitas ayuda en algo?

—Si, podrías venir por favor, no creo que pueda durar con este dolor más.—En cuanto Alexby hablo escucho la voz de Dulce tras el celular, murmurando cosas como si estuviera molesta, y logró escuchar a Fargan disculparse con esta. Se hubiera reído pero el dolor anteriormente mencionado le molestaba como el infierno hasta para hablar.

Fue cosa de minutos cuando Fargan llegó a tocar a la puerta, Alexby lo recibió mientras volvían a sentarse en el sofá nuevamente como hace un par de horas.

—¿Y cual es el problema?

—Este, yo, me duele muchísimo y me preguntaba, si podrías, ya sabes, lo que dijiste sobre un masaje y algo.

—Oh, bueno, ven, siéntate aquí.—Fargan le señalo un espacio entre sus piernas mientras se tiraba hacia atrás para darle más espacio, Alexby curioso acató la orden y se acomodó entre las piernas del mayor, sintiendo como su espalda se apoyaba en el pecho de este.

Las manos de Fargan se dirigieron tímidamente por el estómago de Alexby llegando al área donde se supondría estaría el "útero" y comenzó a amasar con cuidado la zona, Alexby seguía sintiendo el dolor pero las manos del otro le brindaban un efecto de tranquilidad y paz que le ayudaba a disipar aquellas sensaciones. Estuvieron así un buen rato, Fargan movía sus manos en pequeños círculos transmitiendo calor al área del abdomen mientras Alexby se relajaba cada vez más. A veces suspiros salían de sus labios, la sensación había pasado de ser dolorosa a placentera en cuestión de minutos y sentía vergüenza por calentarse ante aquello.

Las manos de Fargan fueron descendiendo lenta y tortuosamente para Alexby, llegando al punto de rozar con sus partes íntimas por accidente. Quizás era por la timidez de Fargan de atreverse a continuar sin la aprobación del otro pero ello solo provocó que Alexby tomara una de las manos y la guiara a la zona.

—Alexby.—Hablo Fargan mirando el rostro del más joven.

—Por favor.

—Pero Alexby yo—Fargan quiso hablar, pero fue interrumpido por el más joven.

—Aunque sea por esta vez—Alexby lo miro con ojos suplicantes, exigiendo lo que quería, el mayor solo procedió a dejarse llevar mientras sus dedos acariciaban curiosos sobre la tela.

—Alexby, tienes una...—Ante el comentario Alexby procedió a bajarse su ropa interior revelando su cuerpo de una vez por todas. Estaba levemente mojado por los masajes y quería más. Fargan se sonrojo por la vista y Alexby solo continuó guiando su mano. Quería descubrir cómo se sentía, lo necesitaba.

Primero fueron toques experimentales en el clítoris, Fargan intentaba ser cuidadoso y evitaba hacer movimientos bruscos, mientras su otra mano brindaba atención al pecho del más joven. Alexby sentía el placer recorrer su cuerpo dejando escapar pequeños suspiros a la vez que su voz se empezaba a quebrar tras cada suave roce en su zona erógena.

Fargan beso su cuello mientras sus dedos lentamente bajaban a los labios y eran lubricados por los fluidos. Se sentía bastante inseguro de todo lo que pasaba, pero ver la cara de placer de Alexby le daba una sensación similar a la que sentía cada que estaba con su esposa en esta situación, por lo que siguió adelante con su misión.

Mientras su mano izquierda jugueteaba con el pezón del menor sus dedos lentamente comenzaban a entrar en la vagina de este. Primero fue uno, el cual introdujo lentamente mientras tanteaba el cálido interior, espero a que se lubricara lo suficiente para introducir el siguiente y siguió moviendo los dedos mientras que con su pulgar acariciaba el clítoris con cuidado para no lastimar al chico.

Alexby se encontraba perdido en las oleadas de placer en ese momento, la sensación era maravillosa, sentir los dedos de Fargan dentro de él lo estaba volviendo loco. 

En un momento Fargan lo abandonó y lo recostó en el sofá, dándole la orden de extender sus piernas, Alexby curioso obedeció y notó como el otro se bajaba los pantalones y quitaba su particular suéter con plumaje de búho. El mayor una vez se deshizo de la mayoría de sus prendas volvió a prestarle atención a su chico. 

Su mano volvió con cuidado a la zona esta vez teniendo un mejor acceso gracias a la nueva posición, pudiendo rozar el punto dulce dentro del menor.  
Cada que los dedos llegaban a aquel punto Alexby se tensaba en el interior, Fargan esta ves se encontraba besando su pecho dejando chupetones a lo largo como si de un camino se tratase. El camino de flores iba desde sus clavículas al estómago, flores rojas y moradas floreciendo lentamente decorando el pálido paisaje.

En ese punto los jadeos y suspiros pasaron a ser pequeños gemidos, las manos de Alexby se encontraban ahogando estos mientras la hábil mano de Fargan continuaba en su proyecto. Cada que lo miraba era recibido por una sonrisa pícara, haciendo que su sonrojo siguiera en aumento.

En un momento Alexby sintió como su intimidad era frotada junto al miembro de Fargan, la sensación le llevó a un suspiro acompañado de un aceleramiento en su corazón. Había deseado un momento así por más de lo que podía recordar, y finalmente ocurría, finalmente tendría al mayor dentro suyo y serían uno.

Cuando Fargan comenzó a entrar, sintió que veía estrellas. Primero sintió incomodidad por el tamaño del miembro, siendo este bastante grande en comparación a los dedos que había tenido dentro anteriormente. Una vez entro la mitad sintió punzadas de dolor, el cual en un momento fue lo suficientemente fuerte para costarle unas lágrimas y un quejido que fue ahogado por un cándido beso. Los suaves y carnosos labios de Fargan lo callaban y tranquilizaban mientras este seguía entrando en él. Estuvieron quietos unos momentos hasta que Alexby se acostumbró a la sensación y le permitió moverse. Su punto dulce era estimulado cada que Fargan le embestía, soltando dulces gemidos al aire cada vez que veía las anheladas estrellas. 

Era feliz.

Genuinamente feliz.

Él y Fargan eran uno.

No existía Dulce o Amidala, solo ellos dos, juntos, siendo uno.

Besos repartidos desde sus labios hasta su cuello y detrás de su oreja, lágrimas de placer cayendo por sus mejillas a la vez que sentía que se acercaba al clímax junto a su amado. Quería que llegaran juntos, quería acabar junto a él, lo empezó a abrazar aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas. No quería dejarlo ir, no quería que aquel momento acabase.

Las embestidas eran rápidas y fuertes, acompañadas de besos y gemidos por ambas partes. Ambos chicos estaban perdidos en su mundo en ese momento.

Fargan sentía un leve sentimiento de culpa por engañar a su mujer, pero no negaría que se sentia atraído por su compañero desde hace ya tiempo. El chico de piel pálida y cabellos azabaches, de dulce aspecto y personalidad atrevida lo tenia cautivado desde que empezaron a trabajar juntos. Las tardes de pesca junto a el fueron el comienzo de su relación, la cual pudo haber florecido de no haber sido por la llegada de las doncellas.

No odiaba a Dulce, solo fue que su corazón estaba divido en dos. Se enamoró de la chica como si fuese una obligación, ella era bastante atractiva si no podía mentir pero un amor genuino entre ambos no parecía existir, trataron de cubrir ese vacío teniendo hijos, los cuales en vez de ayudar parecieron quebrar aquella relación aún más. Su mayor distracción durante ese tiempo fue ayudar a Alexby a encontrar una pareja. A pesar de los fracasos cuando llegó Aleia se sintió apartado a más no poder. Aquella chica le había quitado la atención del menor y ni siquiera era lo suficientemente linda como para valer la pena.

Por eso cuando Amidala llegó y se fue de la vida de Alexby una sensación de satisfacción lleno su corazón. Amidala era linda y podía tener su aprobación pero el misterio de su huida fue lo que llevó a Alexby buscar refugio en Fargan. Era su único compañero de confianza en esos momentos.

El corazón de Alexby había sido maltratado múltiples veces, y el chico se sentía incapaz de ser amado nuevamente, por eso cuando la mínima posibilidad de amor aparecía frente a él, iría a por todas sin importarle nada. Quería amar, quería ser amado, halagado, apreciado y valorado.

Quizás por eso no podía dejar de abrazar a Fargan, el lo estaba amando con todo su ser y se sentía amado por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Lo necesitaba tanto como él lo necesitaba para mantenerse feliz. No les importaba cometer pecado en ese momento, lo único que les importaba era la felicidad de ser uno finalmente.

Cuando Fargan se vino dentro de él la sensación de ser llenado desencadenó su orgasmo, sintiendo la energía ser liberada a través de su cuerpo, tensando sus paredes internas alrededor del miembro de su amado, incitándole a continuar. 

Pero así de rápido como se sintió aquella cúspide de placer fue como se separaron ambos.

Fargan procedió a ponerse su ropa nuevamente, dejando al confuso Alexby en su habitación, recostado con cuidado en la cama mientras le plantaba un dulce beso en la mejilla.

El moreno fue al baño y una vez regresó se recostó al lado del de cabellos azabaches, sostuvo su mano con cariño mientras se acomodaba en las sábanas. Alexby por su parte se acomodó entre el pecho de su compañero, sintiendo su corazón y calor.  
Con una leve sonrisa se dejó caer dormido en brazos de su amor.

El dolor finalmente se había ido.


End file.
